Of Ehdators and Eh
'''Of Ehdators and Eh '''is the first season finale of FA. Plot In a snowy region, Evil Shocksquatch kills two Canada Club members guarding an ancient temple and steals a Crystal Skull. Back in Baumannville, Ben and Kai are still house hunting when Erich von Daniken arrives, panicked. He says that Evil Shocksquatch is back to steal Giorgio's Skull, so Ben flies him to the museum. There, he fights ES, but is unable to defeat him, and ES escapes with the skull. Good Maltruant arrives to inform them that ES is only missing one Skull, which JK Simmons has. Ben gathers Ferrick and Obama and goes to JK Simmons's apartment. As they tell JK Simmons about what is happening, ES gets the skull. They fight, but ES ultimately escapes with the last skull. The team goes to his apartment to find clues, and discover his journal, where he writes that he is going to Pattersonea for some kind of revenge. Ben pulls out his Meeseeks Box and leaves Ferrick and Obama, having Mr. Meeseeks throw him to Pattersonea. There, he learns that ES was exiled just as ES shows up. Ben and ES talk about what ES is gonna do next, then ES heads for the capitol. In the capitol palace, the king of Pattersonea, Bill Ford, is informed of ES's return. He wants to speak to ES, who arrives shortly. ES tells Ford that he plans to use the Skulls to destroy the planet, and Ford reveals that he is ES's father. This shocks Ben, who slipped in during the conversation. ES teleports away and Ford tells Ben to look on their moon, Canada Moon. Ben flies there and finds a moon base created by ES. He tries to plead with ES, but ES ties him up and plans to test his weapon on him. However, when ES activates it, the Skulls all connect, then suddenly deactivate. ES then goes with a secondary mode, which doesn't have enough power to destroy the planet, but can kill Ben. As Ben accepts his fate, his soul is taken to the Swamp, where Shrek does something with his Omnitrix. Back in reality, Ben turns into a new Ogre alien, Onionlayer, and easily defeats ES, destroying his weapon and sending the Skulls to Giorgio. Ferrick and Obama arrive then, and Obama insists that Ben turn ES in. He does so, but when Ford tells him that ES will get the death penalty, he helps ES escape and has Mr. Meeseeks send them back to Earth. They land in the museum, where Ben tasks Giorgio with scattering the Skulls again. Kai arrives, ready to continue house-hunting, so an annoyed Ben uses Alien X to make a house next to the Baumannatorium. Back on Canada Moon, a stranded Ferrick and Obama are visited by Lu. Impact *Ben turns into Onionlayer for the first time *Ben turns into Lard-Ass for the first time in FA *Bill Ford, Ed, Lu, Krauthammer, and Grey are introduced *Zayn is introduced in FA *Evil Shocksquatch collects all of the Crystal Skulls, but loses them *It is revealed that Evil Shocksquatch is the son of the king of Pattersonea Characters Characters *Archibald Krauthammer *Sativus Grey *Ben Tennyson *Zayn Malik *Kai Green *Erich von Daniken *Paco *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Good Maltruant *Ferrick Wyatt *Barack Obama *JK Simmons *Mr. Meeseeks *Ed *Gimlinopithecus Cops *Bill Ford *Shrek *Lu Villains *Evil Shocksquatch *Arm Cannon *Evil Jetray Aliens *Astrodactyl *Lard-Ass *Benjksimmons *The Absorbing Man *Comic Sans *Toepick *SSDK *Ripjaws *Grey Matter *Fire Newt *Jetray *Rocks *Onionlayer *Knightlight *Alien X Gallery EE2.png EE20.png EE23.png EE29.png EE35.png EE40.png EE45.png EE52.png EE59.png EE60.png EE73.png EE80.png EE83.png EE85.png EE92.png EE99.png EE105.png EE119.png EE139.png EE149.png EE156.png EE170.png EE185.png EE192.png EE199.png EE208.png EE214.png EE218.png EE225.png EE243.png EE248.png EE252.png EE259.png EE268.png EE282.png EE289.png EE297.png EE302.png EE313.png EE325.png EE334.png EE335.png EE337.png EE343.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch and the Crystal Skulls Arc